The present disclosure relates to a sheet feeding device and an image forming apparatus provided with the same.
Conventionally, a sheet feeding device for feeding a sheet is known to be provided in an image forming apparatus. The sheet feeding device includes a sheet storage portion, a pickup roller and a sheet feed roller. When the pickup roller is rotated, a sheet stored in the sheet storage portion is fed in a predetermined conveying direction. The sheet feed roller further conveys the sheet fed by the pickup roller.
Further, a technique for supporting a pickup roller and a sheet feed roller in a unit via bearing members is known. Such pickup roller and sheet feed roller are exchangeably mounted in the unit.